Harry Potter y su encuentro con el tejesueños
by lilpbl
Summary: SlaSh!,Bueno, La historia se trata de harry potter, obvio, un nuevo año en hogwarts, pero con algo diferente...(Que mal summary ¬¬ la vdd...bueno pero perdonenme es el primero que hago...Dejen reviews...plzz bueno o malos no importa x))
1. Misteriosos visitantes

Capítulo 1: Misteriosos visitantes…  
  
Las suaves sabanas de seda, color verde oscuro, se retorcían alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de un joven de ojos plateados como el acero y cabello rubio que le caía suavemente sobre la cara, todo parecía estar en calma la suave brisa que entraba por la fina ventana abierta y movía las cortinas de satín igualmente verdes, las hebras de la alfombra francesa, los muebles de caoba que se estremecían debido al frío clima, todo, hasta que un grito estremeció ese ambiente lleno de paz.  
  
HARRYYYYYY!!!!!!- gritó el muchacho ojigris a la vez que se levantaba impetuosamente de su cama, el sudor le corría por el cuerpo y una lagrima recorrió lentamente su delicada mejilla blanca como el marfil.  
  
Señor Draco, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo la temerosa voz de un elfo domestico que se encontraba del otro lado de la gran puerta chapada en plata y hecha de la mas fina madera sudamericana.  
  
Claro…- dijo soberbiamente Draco mientras se limpiaba su cara con la sabana - y no te atrevas a entrar estúpido elfo, o pagaras las consecuencias…-  
  
No…-dijo la voz del elfo aterrorizada -solo venia a advertirle que el desayuno esta listo y que puede bajar cuando lo desee…-  
  
Así lo haré…-dijo Draco en tono despectivo…-ahora largate… quiero estar solo…-  
  
Draco espero hasta que los pasos del elfo se perdieran por el pasillo para levantarse de su cama, - ¿que había sido eso?-, se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo, - No, no fue nada… absolutamente nada… y deja de pensar en idioteces…- al terminar de decir esto, se empezó a poner una playera un poco ajustada color azul cielo y un pantalón blanco, y bajo a desayunar.  
  
Ese verano Draco, sin contar a la servidumbre, se encontraba solo en su enorme mansión al norte de Europa, su padre Lucius se había retirado a una reunión secreta al norte de Siberia de seguidores del señor oscuro o mortífagos como los conoce la muchedumbre del mundo mágico, su madre asesinada hace dos años por su padre yacía en una pequeña tumba en el patio trasero de la mansión, lo cual hacía que sus pasos retumbaran por toda la casa como si esta, estuviera abandonada, Draco que ahora tenía 16 años, estaba apunto de ingresar a su penúltimo año en Hogwarts, había crecido bastante desde que estaba en primero, su cabello rubio como el sol le caía sobre los hombros y llevaba siempre recogido en una pequeña colita, su cuerpo delgado pero un poco marcado era la de envidia de muchos estudiantes y el objeto del deseo de muchas chicas, si se lo propusiera podría tener a quien quisiera, pero el solo pensaba en una persona, y la persona menos adecuada si eres un Malfoy, así es, aunque se lo habría dicho instantes a atrás y muchos otros días, a decir verdad, todo lo que iba del verano, -y todo por culpa de ese estúpido sueño.-, se repetía una y otra ves, mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo al enorme comedor,-¿pero por que?..-, por que con esa persona, -¿por que de los millones de magos en este mundo tenia que ser el?...-, decía para si mientras que un elfo domestico le servía el desayuno, lo comió silenciosa y rápidamente, y regresó a su habitación, se miro nuevamente al espejo y se dijo asimismo -Eres un estúpido Malfoy…- y se tiro en su enorme cama de sabanas verdes, pensando, sintiendo, y alcabo de un rato quedándose dormido con una confusión enorme y un vacío en el corazón, pero mas que nada con una pregunta, -Por que el?...-  
  
Ringggggggggggggg… (Sonido de despertador nnU)- se escuchaba por toda la habitación.  
  
-Pero que diablos, ¿Malfoy?... ¿Que fue eso?- decía un agitado Harry Potter, mientras tallaba sus cristalinos ojos verde esmeralda y alzaba una mano para alcanzar sus anteojos en la mesita de noche.  
  
Algo confundido por lo que había pasado, mira el reloj de su pequeña habitación en la casa de los Dursley, son las 8:15, y sin que pudiera pensar en nada más lo recuerda, lo recuerda en voz alta lo que es peor.  
  
-Hoy es el día en que sale el tren hacia Hogwarts y se me esta haciendo TARDE!!!...-sin tener en cuenta lo fuerte que había gritado.  
  
Harry salto de la cama y recogió las pocas cosas que había sacado de su baúl ese verano, casi nunca lo desempacaba,- ¿Para que?-, pensaba, -si de todas maneras no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí…-, se encontraba a punto de cerrar su baúl cuando su tío Vernon abrió la puerta de golpe.  
  
-Pero que diablos te pasa Harry Potter!!-dice en un tono despectivo y señalándolo amenazadoramente con su gordo dedo índice le replica-…no puedes gritar cuando quieras como si esta fuera tu casa entiendes!!!-.  
  
Harry sin pensarlo dos veces toma su varita que se encontraba en su bolsillo, y antes de que el tío Vernon pudiera siquiera recordar lo que había desayunado, Harry tenia su varita apuntando al cuello de Vernon.  
  
Llevame a la estación, y no hagas preguntas, ok?, no querrás que te infle como a tu querida hermana o si?...- dice Harry en un tono tan amenazador que hasta quien-ustedes-saben sentiría miedo.  
  
Lo próximo que Vernon estaba haciendo era subir el baúl de Harry, al auto y manejar apresuradamente hacia ala estación, bajando bruscamente las cosas y acelerando bruscamente.  
  
Ya en la estación, Harry se dirigió al andén 9 3/4, entró medio busco alrededor para ver si veía a alguien conocido, y al darse cuenta que no, simplemente subió al tren y se metió a un compartimiento escondido en los últimos vagones, puso sus cosas a un lado y se sentó a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, quería estar solo, quería pensar en lo que le había ocurrido, en lo que le había estado ocurriendo durante todo el verano, - Por que diablos tengo que soñar tanto con Draco Malfoy?..., por que tengo que pensar tanto en Draco Malfoy?-, la cara de Draco le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, y lo peor era que no le desagradaba del todo.  
  
Una enorme puerta de caoba y chapado de plata se azota fuertemente contra la pared de una habitación verde oscura…  
  
- Levántate, Draco hoy tienes que partir hacia Hogwarts…- Dice Lucius Malfoy, al momento que abre las cortinas de golpe para que los rayos de luz entren en la oscura habitación.   
  
- Si, ya voy padre, enseguida bajo…-dice Draco mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.  
  
- Apresúrate, hijo el chofer te espera…- dice mientras sale de la habitación.  
  
-Harry Potter…-Susurra tiernamente antes de levantarse de su cama.  
  
-Harry…Harry…HARRY!!!!!!- grita una voz algo descontrolada.  
  
-Hermione?...- dice Harry, mas dormido que despierto - ¿Que paso?...-, pregunta algo confundido.  
  
-Pues estabas dormido, te veías algo raro así que Ron y yo decidimos despertarte… En que soñaste? Por que dijiste el nombre de Draco antes de despertar…- pregunta confundida.   
  
-No, nada…- dice despreocupado- no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido…-  
  
Pero si pasaba algo, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, dejar de soñar con Draco, repasaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos, la primera vez que vio a aquel niño rubio de 11 años subir al tren rumbo a Hogwarts, sus encuentros de Quiddich, las fugases miradas que se propiciaban durante las comidas, los encuentros en los pasillos que lo hacían sonrojarse…en todo, Malfoy era en todo en lo que de un tiempo para acá podía pensar, aunque incluso en su mente parecía una locura, en su corazón estaba seguro, se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, nada.  
  
Por fin el tren comenzó a llegar, y a lo lejos se alcanzaba a deslumbrar el castillo, sus torres, el bosque prohibido, si, estaban llegando a Hogwarts, el tren al fin se detiene y una muchedumbre de Adolescentes y niños se dispone a dirigirse al castillo.  
  
Harry camina solo apartado de los demás como en su propio mundo interior, aislado mira al cielo como buscando algo que no esta ahí, Ron y Hermione lo miran preocupados, y se preguntan la vez lo que le habrá pasado a su amigo para que estuviera en ese estado, pero Harry parece simplemente no ponerles atención, se encuentra muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas mas importantes que lo que los demás piensen de el, o al menos así pensaba.  
  
Por otro lado Malfoy se encontraba igualmente desconcertado, perdido y distraído, no iba molestando a todos como solía hacerlo, ni siquiera dijo una palabra cuando al pobre de Neville Longbottom, se le abrió su baúl a medio camino y todas sus cosas terminaron regadas por doquier, no, simplemente le paso por un lado como si nada ocurriera, pareciera que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar y otro momento que podría ser cualquiera menos este.  
  
El comedor de Hogwarts se encontraba como todos los años hermosamente decorado, con velas flotando en un techo que dejaba ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, las mesas de las diferentes casas tenían manteles con sus respectivos colores representantes, además de las paredes colgaban estandartes con los animales emblemáticos de las de las diferentes casas, había flores por doquier en las paredes en las mesas, hasta flotando en el techo junto con las velas, combinando con el cielo estrellado.  
  
De pronto, la profesara Mcgonagall sale cargando al sombrero seleccionador en sus brazos, lo coloca en la banca, y empezó a recitar un discurso de bienvenida.  
  
Harry por su cuenta, le propinaba miradas ocasionales al rubio slytherin, que de cuando en cuando lo descubría, igualmente que Harry descubría a Draco viéndolo detenidamente en ciertas ocasiones, y así siguieron durante toda la ceremonia de selección, extrañamente los dos seguían aquel juego de miradas que ya para el final parecía una rutina, primero Harry lo miraba Draco lo veía y este se volteaba, después Draco lo observaba y así sucesivamente.  
  
Harry no sabia lo que pensaba Draco al verlo, pero el estaba seguro lo que sentía, si ahora al verlo de nuevo, al ver esos ojos gris -azules, esa piel blanca y tersa como el marfil, y ese sedoso cabello rubio que se encontraba en su mayor parte recogido en una pequeña cola sujeta con un delicado hilo negro, y con algunos mechones dorados que le caían sobre la cara y el cuello, lo sabía, es mas estaba seguro de lo que sentía, Draco Malfoy le gustaba, le encantaba, le fascinaba, es mas, sentía que podría verlo por horas fijamente sin cansarse.  
  
Ahora más que nunca la cabeza de Potter parecía un torbellino de sentimientos, se preguntaba por que, por que tenia que haber sido Malfoy su enemigo de toda la vida la persona de la cual se tenia que enamorar, por que sabiendo que nada nunca podría pasar, continuaba aferrándose a la idea de estar en los brazos de Malfoy, de decirle lo que sentía, de ser correspondido, de ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama.  
  
Harry, estas bien, que te pasa durante toda la ceremonia estuviste demasiado callado, ¿seguro que todo esta bien?...- preguntó Hermaione algo preocupada.  
  
Si, además tu y ese Malfoy se miraban repetidamente, y se me hace muy raro me podrían decir, ¿que esta pasando entre ustedes dos?...- expreso Ron, preocupado.  
  
Harry rió ligeramente, y añadió en un tono sarcástico - Si, Ron y Hermaione, no se los quería decir pero Draco y yo…nos amamos…- soltó una gran carcajada y dijo-¿nunca se los había dicho?- así siguió caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la sala común de Griffindor, ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.  
  
No quería mentirles, pero estaba seguro de que no se encontraba preparado para decirles la verdad, y mucho menos ellos para recibirla, y aún mas tenía que pensar que hacer con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, ya que no tenia ni idea que se hace en este tipo de situaciones, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y no sabia que hacer, así que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente y lo que considero mejor en este tipo de ocasiones, no hizo nada y se dirigió directamente a su cama, sin saludar y sin despedirse de absolutamente nadie, paso como si el lugar estuviese vació.  
  
En su cama, de sabanas rojas como el fuego, Harry daba vueltas de un lado para otro sin poder dormir, un sentimiento de felicidad y angustia le llenaba el corazón, sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a Malfoy, de besarlo de decirle que lo amaba de sentir su suave piel en sus manos, de simplemente estar con el, de amarlo, y a la ves sentía una desilusión enorme, por que sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar, por que sabia que nunca iba a poder tener a la persona que amaba, por que la única oportunidad que había tenido en toda su vida de ser realmente feliz, después de la muerte de sus padres y la vida con los Dursley, estaba en manos de su peor enemigo, una calida lagrima recorrió su mejilla .   
  
-Draco, que te pasa por que veías de esa manera a Harry Potter durante la ceremonia de selección?...- pregunta una muy desconcertada Pansy Parkinson, a un indiferente Malfoy-…Hey! Malfoy no me escuchas te estoy hablando!..-  
  
-Que diablos te importa Pansy, ve y mete tus narices a tus propios asuntos, o que tu vida es tan aburrida que no puedes mas que fijarte en la de los demás para poder tener algo en que pensar ?...estúpida!!…- respondió Draco en un tono muy poco amigable y se levanta del sillón de su sala común donde se encontraba.  
  
Draco caminó por los pasillos del colegio, hasta llegar ala salida, ahí camino efusivamente hasta la orilla del lago donde se sentó, y dijo en voz alta -ESTUPIDO HARRY POTTER….TE ODIO!!- y se tiro al pasto un poco húmedo y fijo su vista en las estrellas que hoy se veían particularmente bien, debido a que era una noche sin luna, después de un rato de observar las estrellas sin pensar en nada mas que no sea Harry Potter, una estrella fugas pasa frente a sus ojos.  
  
-Por favor, que el sueño que viene cada noche a mi cabeza no sea verdad…por favor…- susurra para si, mientras cierra sus ojos y una lagrima le recorre su blanca y tersa mejilla.  
  
Una oscuridad llena el ambiente, tan oscura que no alcanzarías a distinguir tu propia mano enfrente de tu cara.  
  
-Es esto lo que querías, Harry Potter?...- dice una misteriosa y tenebrosa voz -No es este tu mas profundo deseo…-  
  
-Quien es?...Quien anda ahí??...- Dijo Harry de manera agitada- Que quiere de mi?... yo no le he pedido nada…-  
  
-Oh, si claro que si lo has hecho- responde la voz -…y este solo el principio, pero recuerda que algo me tendrás que dar, cuando mi misión este cumplida…-  
  
-De que habla yo no le he pedido nada…-responde Harry asustado-…déjeme en paz…por favor…-   
  
Harry abre los ojos para descubrirse así mismo, sudando agitadamente en su cama, se toca la frente y se pellizca un brazo, al sentir el dolor dice para si -Todo fue un sueño…- todavía era un poco temprano, pero Harry decidió bajar a desayunar para no encontrarse con nadie, después del pequeño incidente de ase un momento no le quedaban muchas ganas de platicar con nadie, así que se metió en su túnica y bajo al gran comedor para desayunar.  
  
Se encontraba prácticamente vacío, con la excepción de unos cuantos alumnos de último año, no había nadie más, Harry caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó en silencio. De pronto por la puerta principal, entra un Draco Malfoy, algo desarreglado, por lo visto no había pasado una muy buena noche que digamos, su túnica estaba llena de hebras de pasto al igual que su cabello, al parecer había pasado la noche afuera.  
  
Harry lo vio de reojo, y recordó lo que había soñado, - No, no puede ser…-, se dijo así mismo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación,-Simplemente, no puede ser…-, lo miró atravesar el comedor, detenidamente, fijamente, obsesivamente, como a medio camino Draco notó los ojos esmeraldas que se posaban sobre el, quien no lo hubiera hecho la verdad, y le dirigió una pequeña mirada a Harry, que mas que intimidarse por ello, le sostuvo fervientemente la mirada, tan impetuoso que Malfoy optó por desistir y voltear hacia el frente.  
  
El día parecía en si transcurrir de lo más normal, Ron, Harry y Hermione asistían a sus clases con naturalidad, estaba despejado y el sol brillaba iluminando los campos del colegio, el lago, el bosque e incluso el sauce boxeador lucían excepcionalmente bien ese día. Pero no para todos, Harry aún se encontraba desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas, -Quien diablos me hablaba?...Por que a mi?... y que diablos quiere?...- repetía constantemente en su cabeza, hasta que no pudo.  
  
-Hermione…- le dijo Harry a la chica dejando que Ron se adelantara un poco, cuando se dirigían a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-…tengo que decirte algo muy importante…-  
  
-Amm…pues dime Harry, que me quieres decir…-dijo a la vez que se detenía, y se volvía para verlo de frente.  
  
-Ayer tuve un sueño muy raro…-decía con la vista perdida en las orillas del enorme lago azul que se encontraba frente a ellos- …Una voz extraña me hablaba...me sentí algo extraño…pero lo que es peor me dijo que esto era solo el principio…que cuando su misión estuviera cumplida me iba a cobrar…o algo así…- prefirió guardar para si los sueños con Malfoy, no estaba seguro de que Hermione pudiera entenderlos o amenos sin reclamarle o preguntarle nada.  
  
-Pues debe de ser tu pasado con Quien-tu-sabes no crees?...por que no has hecho nada como para que te ocurra algo así…o si?...- musito Hermione.  
  
Flash back…  
  
La biblioteca escolar ese día se encontraba vacía, era el fin de cursos, el 5° para Harry, y no muchas personas se encontraban con deseos de seguir estudiando.   
  
Un libro viejo y desgastado, seguramente de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca se encontraba tirado en suelo de uno de los pasillos oscuros hojeado misteriosamente por un ser invisible, que no era nada mas y nada menos que Potter.  
  
-Por aquí debe de estar…-musitaba en voz baja- estoy seguro que lo vi por aquí…- unos pasos se escuchan por el pasillo, lo que aumenta la desesperación de Harry-…haber página 50…51…52…-los pasos se escuchan cada vez mas cerca-…53 esta es…- , los pasos se encontraban a punto de llegar a la puerta de biblioteca, así que Harry arrancó descuidadamente la hoja del libro…para salir de la biblioteca justo antes de que Dumbledore y Macgonagall entraran en la sala.  
  
Fin del flash back   
  
-No, claro que no…- dijo Harry- Voldemort eso debe de ser... mejor apresurémonos vamos a llegar tarde…- y siguió caminando con Hermione detrás de el.  
  
En la noche durante la cena, enfrente de todas las mesas un figura alta y delgada caminaba por la orilla del salón, sus movimientos reflejaban una persona fina y ágil, delicada y refinada, su cara y cuerpo no se alcanzaban a distinguir claramente debido a que llevaba una larga túnica negra, que le cubría gran parte de su cuello y cara, se deslizaba entre los alumnos hábilmente, y aunque el comedor a esa hora era un completo desastre entre alumnos que se servían la comida, maestros que trataban de controlarlos y elfos domésticos, nunca tuvo algún percance con alguno, y su paso ágil como el mas audaz y grácil de los felinos no se detuvo hasta llegar frente a Dumbledore, al cual le entrego un pergamino envuelto de forma delicada y amarrada con un fino hilo dorado, Dumbledore leyó la nota por un momento, y sus labios parecieron decir -.Te estábamos esperando…- , al momento que se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.  
  
-Alumnos, compañeros maestros….silencio por favor…- dijo mientras con un movimiento de sus manos cientos y cientos de velas aparecían en el echo del salón, el cual quedó inmediatamente callado, y a pesar de que solo unos instantes atrás se escuchaba el barullo de los alumnos, el sonar de los platos, las platicas y risas con desafanadas, para este momento no se alcanzaba a percibir ni un solo sonido-…Es un placer presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clases…-hizo una pequeña pausa, dirigió su mirada lado a lado en el salón fijándola por un pequeño instante en Harry Potter, y luego prosiguió-…Ian Morfeous…- al momento de decir esto la misteriosa figura encapuchada se retiró su túnica dejando unos enormes ojos azul cielo y un cabello rizado color castaño claro que le caía delicadamente debajo de las orejas, la nariz del tamaño perfecto para su cara, recta y afilada, permitía el paso a unos carnosos labios rosados-rojizos, que combinaban perfectamente con el dorado de su tersa piel, además llevaba un piercing en su ceja derecha que lo hacía lucir sexy y rebelde, en decir, todo un monumento de chico, Dumbledore añadió-…querida Minerva, esto es un poco inusual pero podrías por favor traer el sombrero seleccionador…-  
  
-Claro, Albus, enseguida lo traigo…- y salio de la habitación, y en menos de un segundo, volvía con un banco y el sombrero seleccionador encima.  
  
-Siéntese, Señor Morfeous, por favor…- Ian inmediatamente se sentó, y Dumbledore le colocó el sombrero seleccionador en sus perfectamente bien definidos rizos…  
  
Mm.….en que casa te pondr musitaba el sombrero dentro de la cabeza de Ian-Tu sabes cual es la correcta o no?...- replicó Ian una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, pero como es posible…que raro…un instante después el sombrero gritabaGryffindor!!!.....  
  
Ian camino seguro y lentamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, se detuvo un momento y dirigió una mirada de extremo a extremo de la mesa, deteniéndose un momento sobre Harry, para emitir una obscena sonrisa, y continuó caminando de ágilmente hasta sentarse a un lado de Hermione.  
  
-Hola, soy Ian, mucho gusto…-musito mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa mostrando unos dientes blancos como perlas y perfectos en sus proporciones.  
  
-Mucho gusto…yo soy…- -Hermione…lo se…-interrumpió Ian abruptamente-…eres mas famosa de lo que crees…mejor alumna de Hogwarts…-dijo mientras lucía sus blancas perlas en todo su esplendor, lo cual hizo que la pobre Hermione se enrojeciera.  
  
-Estos son Harry y Ron…-musito tímidamente mientras que en su cara aún se podían ver restos del anterior enrojecimiento.-Si algo he oído de ellos, bueno mas bien solo de Harry Potter, "El-chico-que-vivi" o algo así? No?...- dijo con naturalidad mientras que sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo y cara de Harry descaradamente como queriendo ser algo mas que amigos, a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, pero al estar frente a tan impactante persona le cohibió demasiado y solo permaneció ahí sentado con el coraje subiéndole por la garganta.  
  
-Atención…alumnos…permítanme su atención una vez mas, por favor…-dijo Dumbledore dejando una vez mas el salón en silencio-…creo que tenemos otro invitado de ultimo minuto…- musito mientras señalaba a un muchacho que se encontraba de pié junto a el, era un chico alto, delgado con el pelo lacio y de un color castaño oscuro, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, unos hermosos ojos negros y unas cejas pobladas, que daban un perfecto marco para su recta nariz y sus sensuales y carnosos labios cafés, de tez morena un poco entre oscura y clara, de una quijada sexy, y masculina, y un parado soberbio y con aires de superioridad.  
  
Al verlo se pudo ver como Ian musito en voz baja,-Estúpido, llegas tarde como siempre…-a la ves que sus miradas se cruzan y en sus rostros se enmarcan unas sonrisas de complicidad muy misteriosa.  
  
-El Cross Dreamweber…por favor Señor Weber colóquese el sombrero…- Cross lo hizo al momento y en menos de un segundo el sombrero gritaba estridentemente Slytherin!!!… y Cross avanzaba con pasos rápidos y seguros hacia la mesa que le correspondía, y como si esta le perteneciera se sentó entre Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni moviendo abruptamente al segundo.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Cross…y si quieres dejar de tener basuras a tu lado…-mira despectivamente a Blaise-…creo que podremos entablar una linda muy linda amistad…-sonríe descaradamente mostrando al igual que Ian unos hermosísimos dientes blancos, pero en un estilo completamente diferente, eran mas descarados, seductores y hasta cierto punto malvados.  
  
-Quien diab…-no pudo terminar su oración, por que de cierta manera quedo hipnotizado por la rara, extraña, exótica y seductora belleza del ser que ahora se encontraba ante sus ojos, sus plateadas pupilas brillaron como nunca antes y la atracción se hizo obvia.  
  
-Pero como diablos permites que te hable así…-refunfuño Blaise al ver la química instantánea que surgió, y los celos que sentía-…a ti Draco Malfoy…el gran Draco…-  
  
Cross giro los ojos y simplemente hizo un gesto de desprecio absoluto,-Callate, Blaise…-dijo simplemente Draco en un tono imperante-Yo soy Draco Malfoy…-añadió en un tono seductor y las sonrisas insinuantes entre ambos no se hicieron esperar.  
  
Eran alrededor de las dos mañana, los azotes de una cama al suelo, cubierta con delicadas y finas sabanas color verde oscuro, la cama parecía destrozarse ante la impetuosa actividad de sus ocupantes, los gemidos llenaban el ambiente y los vidrios se encontraban empañados debido al contraste del frío infernal de afuera y el calor pasional que inundaba la habitación, mientras Draco Malfoy embestía salvajemente a su compañera de casa Pansy Parkinson, en un encuentro salvaje y agresivo, los arañazos y moretones se hacían obvios en la piel, mas que nada en la de Pansy, debido a que Malfoy mantenía su piel casi intacta.  
  
La cama se estremecía con cada poderoso embate que le propinaba Malfoy a su pobre compañera, que entre gemidos y quejidos, solo alcanzaba a decir,-Si, Draco por donde quieras solo no pares por favor…mas…mas…mas….destrózame!!!...-  
  
El momento del orgasmo se acercaba, las embestidas de Draco se hicieron más fuertes, salvajes e impetuosas, los arañones en la piel de Pansy aumentaron, y el daño a su esfínter, al igual que el placer creció en forma desmedida.  
  
-Harry Potter…-musito Draco Malfoy en voz baja entre gemidos, justo antes de venirse, dentro de las entrañas y vientre de Pansy, de una manera colosal y abundante.  
  
-Harry…-dijo en un tono vil, mientras se encontraba recostada sobre el lecho verde con el cuerpo adolorido y los interiores llenos de semen-…con que te gusta Harry Potter…que ironía…espera a que los demás se enteren…-  
  
Draco no se inmuto ante la sonada amenaza de Parkinson, y lo que es mas, rebusco entre sus ropas tiradas en el suelo, saco su varita y con un ágil movimiento la apuntó en el cuello de Pansy.  
  
-No me amenaces a mi estúpida…-dijo soberbiamente mientras pasaba su varita lado a lado del cuelo de su ahora aterrorizada compañera-…no creas que me importa mucho matarte…a decir verdad me importas un comino…la única razón por la que estas aquí es por que Blaise esta ocupado con su tarea de pociones…así que empieza a pensar a quien amenazas ok?...-termino bruscamente.  
  
-No, Draco como crees que haría algo contra ti?...-dijo en un tono de sumisión.  
  
-Solo lárgate, ya no me eres útil…-dijo soberbiamente rematando con un gesto con la mano.  
  
Al momento Pansy, sale de habitación, mientras Draco se deja caer bruscamente en su almohada algo cansado por toda la actividad anterior.  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor, iluminada por la chimenea, con una luz tenue color ámbar, nos permitía contemplar una veloz pluma que recorría rápidamente de un lado a otro un viejo pergamino.  
  
-Harry…-dijo una Ian sorpresivamente lo que obligo a Harry a saltar de susto-…te asuste, perdóname no fue mi intención…-, -No, no fue nada…-contesto Harry,-Pero dime que haces a estas horas y solo…eh Harry?...-agregó Ian.  
  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando sintió la delicada mano de Ian recorrer suavemente por su cintura,-Sabes Harry… yo se lo que necesitas…-dijo mientras su mano subía por su pecho-…desde la primera ves que te vi lo supe…-, y acerco su cara hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron, al instante Harry se levante, mas rojo que un tomate, mientras decía entre dientes,-mira la hora que es, tenemos clase mañana temprano, Ian, es mejor irnos a acostar no crees…-, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo recogiendo descuidadamente sus cosas, ante la mirada divertida y algo sarcástica de su compañero.  
  
Durante toda la noche Harry no pudo sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ian, le sonaban tan raras y a la ves tan familiares, como si ya las hubiera escuchado con anterioridad, también pensó en Draco, y en como el chico nuevo se le había insinuado, y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, y lo que es aún peor sentirse horriblemente vacío, y desesperado por no poder expresar lo que sentía, así que se decidió a la primera oportunidad que tuviera le confesaría todo lo que sentía, en fin no tenía nada que perder, y quizás mucho que ganar, y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Las días pasaron, y una oportunidad ideal para hablar a solas con Malfoy no se presentaba, estaba iniciando el otoño y las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo-amarillezco, Ian, se había convertido un gran amigo del trío Gryffindor, y un muchacho bastante popular en toda la escuela, además de su enorme belleza física, poseía un carisma y una personalidad tal que encantaba hasta el corazón mas duro, sus insinuaciones hacia Harry se hacían cada ves mas obvias, y en ciertos momentos, parecía que solo se necesitaba la iniciativa de alguno de los dos, para que la pasión se desatara, a Harry, simplemente le encantaba, el ver esos rizos color castaño claro y esos tiernos ojos azul cielo caminar por los pasillos del colegio lo embelesaba, y en ocasiones no podía dejar de verlo, de escucharlo era simplemente maravilloso, si no había pasado nada entre ellos era únicamente por que Harry era demasiado inocente como para saber cuando dar el primer paso, y a Ian le gustaba demasiado la inocencia de Harry como para robársela por un momento de pasión, así que las situaciones comprometedoras seguían ocurriendo sin llegar a nada, solamente lograban que los demás alumnos se murieran de envidia y celos, y una serie de rumores corrieran por todo el colegia acerca de la relación que existía entre Harry y su atractivo nuevo amiguito.  
  
Otra amistad, que al parecer estaba floreciendo rápidamente, era la de los dos Slytherins, Cross a diferencia de Ian, era menos popular entre los estudiantes debido a su soberbia exuberante, a su exceso de egocentrismo, pero a pesar de su mal carácter, era sumamente admirado por su enorme atractiva y mas de un chico y una chica de la escuela moría de deseos de pasar una noche movida por así decirlo con el, a diferencia de a relación de los Gryffindor , esta amistad se veía a leguas que ya había llegado mucho mas allá de un simple saludo, y ya eran varias las veces que se les había encontrado en medio de un apasionante besó, caricias inapropiadas y conductas sospechas, cosa que enfurecía de celos a Harry aunque no podía hacer nada el respecto, así que en un tiempo terminó por aceptarlo.  
  
Un muy resignado Harry Potter se encontraba caminando, por unos de los pasillos de Hogwarts, cabizbajo pensaba en lo que días atrás se había prometido a si mismo, y que ahora al parecer no podría cumplir, ya casi 4 semanas pasarían desde que lo dijo, y nunca pudo hacerlo al menos hasta ahora, los pasillos se encontraban especialmente solos esa mañana, todos se encontraban en clase, incluso el, pero había decidido no entrar, no importaba que esto no le hiciera mucha gracia a Snape, simplemente quería estar solo y pensar en lo que estas ultimas semanas había pasado, al parecer Malfoy ya tenía dueño, y vaya dueño, uno de los mejores chicos que se podían conseguir en Hogwarts, Cross Dreamweber casi nada, la verdad, estaba incluso considerando ponerle mas atención a las insinuaciones de Ian, después de todo el chico no estaba mal, nada mal.  
  
Harry seguía recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensando y resignándose,-Esa maldita sangre-sucia, me las va a pagar, como pudo saber una respuesta que yo no, y en pociones, con Snape…-decía un muy molesto Draco Malfoy, con su túnica manchada, mientras caminaba por el mismo pasillos que Harry Potter, quien reconoció inmediatamente su voz y se estremeció al recordar que esta era un oportunidad perfecta para lograr lo que tanto había anhelado, se escondió en la orilla de la pared y esperó a que Malfoy pasará frente de el.  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS!!!...-gritó con toda su fuerza apuntando su varita directamente hacia Malfoy, quien salió volando hacía un cuarto cercano, Harry entró tras de el y cerró la puerta…  
  
-Pero que diablos te pasa Potter, por que me lanzaste ese hechizo…-pregunta Malfoy a la vez que sujeta a Harry por el cuello de su camisa.  
  
-Pues por la simple y sencilla razón de…-el corazón de Harry parecía que le iba a salir de lo rápido que latía, el tener esa hermosa cara blanca y esos calidos ojos plateados posados sobre su cuerpo eran mas de lo que podía soportar, los recuerdos de Draco y el comenzaron a llenarle la cabeza, y por un momento sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero su mente solo decía-Hazlo, Potter, hazlo…-  
  
Draco no podía pensar, el hecho de estar solo con Harry en una misma habitación le hacía estremecer el cuerpo, el tener esas pupilas esmeraldas mirándolo detenidamente, le provocaba un sentimiento que no había sentido nunca antes ni siquiera con Cross, la mirada de Harry llena de ternura e inocencia le encantaba, podría pasar horas simplemente viéndolo sin hacer nada mas, pero esa ves no esta era una oportunidad de oro y no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos, hace mucho que deseo tener a Potter así, y no iba a permitir que se le escapara de las manos otra vez,-Que Potter habla de una vez…- musito tranquilamente.  
  
El sonido de esa voz, y el moviendo de esos rosados labios hicieron que Harry reaccionara, y como una inspiración divina supiera lo que tenía que hacer, y sin pensarlos dos veces, unió sus labios con los de Malfoy en un calido y tierno beso, que Malfoy correspondió de la misma manera, así duraron unos instantes cada cual disfrutando de la boca del otro, disfrutando de la calidez que producía tener unos labios ajenos a los tuyos el dulce juego de lenguas, y las caricias que los acompañaban, se separaron un momento y Harry susurró tiernamente en el oído de Malfoy-Te amo…siempre te he amado…eso es todo lo que te tenía que decir…- y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy abrazándolo tiernamente, las palabras de Harry en los oídos de Malfoy se sintieron como el mas dulce néctar, que lo llenaban de una felicidad tal como la que nunca había sentido, con nadie, en ninguna de sus muchas aventuras alrededor de Hogwarts, acarició suavemente el pelo azabache alborotado, y tiernamente apretó a Harry contra sí, susurrándole tiernamente al oído, -Te amo…siempre te amare…te lo juro…-, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y tiernamente depositó en sus labios un cálido y apasionado beso.  
  
-Tómame…-dijo suavemente Harry, y acarició por debajo de la camisa la suave espalda de piel blanca y tersa de Malfoy, el que reaccionó casi instantáneamente desabotonando la camisa de Harry, que dejó a descubierto un cuerpo delgado y estético, con unos músculos perfectamente bien definidos, después de todo de algo tenía que servir el Quidditch, ¿no?, la lengua de Malfoy recorrió, delicadamente toda la zona, los duros pectorales de Potter, mordisqueando ligeramente sus pezones, disfrutándolo como si fuera el mas delicioso de los placeres el solo estar ahí con el, tocándolo, sintiéndolo bajo sus dedos, amándolo, la respuesta de Harry no se hizo esperar, de una forma rápida, casi desesperada, como si su vida dependiera de ello le arrebato la capa y la camisa a Malfoy, y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo blanco, delicado y perfecto del rubio, cayendo ambos al suelo, bajos su mano por su pecho, sus abdominales definidos, y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente,-Llévate mi virginidad, es tuya, te la regalo…- susurro Potter entre gemidos, en los oídos en los de un muy ahora excitado Malfoy, que volteó bruscamente a Harry, quedando encima de el, arrancándole sus ropas con simple movimiento de su varita, quedando completamente desnudos los dos, por un momento ambos se miraron extasiados analizando cada uno de los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo, disfrutando aquel momento que inconscientemente habían deseado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.  
  
Malfoy, con su mano derecha levanto la cabeza de un aún incrédulo Potter, que no podía tragar lo que estaba pasando, y lo besó salvajemente, mordisqueando bruscamente sus labios, y con la otra mano separó ligeramente sus piernas, para colocarse, entró en el con suavidad, se deleitó con la cara de dolor y placer que Potter desprendía, Harry se estremeció al sentir a Malfoy dentro, el dolor era insoportable, pero quería seguir, había deseado esto demasiado y no se iba a echar para atrás, y como pudo dijo-Sigue, Draco, no te detengas ahora …-, esas palabras parecieron animar súbitamente a Draco, quien de inmediato lo levantó del suelo, pasó su mano por la espalda de su compañero, y comenzó a embestirlo, suavemente, al principio, disfrutando cada movimiento, las caderas de Harry comenzaron a responderle, tan ávidamente que parecía que se iban a destrozar, al final después de un rato de jadeos desesperantes, gemidos descontrolados, besos y caricias todo había terminado.  
  
-Te amo…no se por que pero lo hago…- musitó Harry, antes de acomodarse sobre el pecho de su amante,-…y yo a ti…estúpido Gryffindor…- le contestaron esos ojos plateados, llenos de pasión, mientras suavemente le acariciaba el pelo negro azabache enmarañado y húmedo aún por el sudor de su anterior placentera actividad, y sonreía, para quedar dormidos después de una rato mas de caricias, besos y abrazos, Harry en los brazos de Draco, pensando-No, no puede ser…si esto es sueño no quiero despertar…-, mientras Draco lo asía firmemente contra su cuerpo.   
  
Sin sospechar, que detrás de la puerta que en medio de tan afanosa actividad había sido entreabierta se encontraban dos figuras observando, escuchando.  
  
-Ahora tienes lo que querías, ¿o no?...mi querido Harry…-dice una voz suave pero poderosa, de un timbre magistralmente bello-…ahora es tiempo de cobrar nuestra parte…-  
  
- Wow…sonaste malvado….no conocía esa parte de ti, Ian….me gusta…-dice Cross, emocionado-…con que por eso hiciste que Granger le vaciara su poción encima a Malfoy… ni yo lo hubiera planeado tan astutamente…me sorprendes…- replico con fascinación.  
  
-Te gustó, jejeje… Espere mucho tiempo para tener la oportunidad de decirlo … pues claro que puedo ser malvado…después de todo somos iguales o no?...-sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo,-Demasiado iguales diría yo…- , se acercó y le propino un apasionado beso al moreno, quien quedó anonadado,-Que acaso ese Malfoy hizo que me olvidaras…-,-No…solo es que…- Se sonrojó ligeramente, el era la única persona que podía lograr que esto ocurriera, y eso le encantaba,-…hace tiempo que no lo hacías, estas demasiado ocupado con Potter…-y le mando una mirada de reclamo,-…no seas celoso….sabes que eres el único para mi…aparte yo y Potter…no puede suceder no somos del mismo tipo…-, el chico de cabellos rizados suspiro ligeramente,-…a veces desearía…no nada…-,-Ser como ellos?...no te preocupes dentro de poco lo seremos…-lo abraza tiernamente-…pero vamos no podemos perder el tiempo aquí…tenemos mucho por hacer…- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa,-Tienes razón…-contesto seriamente el otro chico, y ambos caminaron por el amplio pasillo alejándose del cuarto donde los dos amantes aún reposaban. 


	2. Un hechizo estúpido y extrañas desaparic...

Na: Bueno...para empezar quisiera dales las gracias a mis lectores, que aunque son poquitos me da gusto que se hayan dignado a leer mi historia...que la vdd pense que solo ami me iba a gustar...mil millones de gracias...y aclarar unas cosas si en el cap. anterior no consegui aclarar nada era por que aun no se usar muy FanFiction =S...a decir vdd este es el primer fic que escribo...y aun no siento que lo haga muy bien =S!!..pero hago un esfuerzo..=)..jijij....otra cosa que quiero decir es que este cap esta lleno de notas de autor asi que si les hartan por favor solo saltenselas xD, dejenme reviews no sean malos =(...los nesesito, para convenserme de continuar esta historia, o para no continuarla =) asi que si lo lees por favor clickea al final donde esta el cuadrito submit ok =D...por su atencion gracias =D!!!...mmm...si sientes que los capitulos son muy largos por favor diganme es que no estoy muy seguro de como hacer un buen fic =S...y para ir aprendiendo ;)...

OoOoOoOOoOoOOOOooOoOoOOooOOOOooOoOoOOOoooOOOOOOooOOOOooO

**Capítulo 2: Misteriosas desapariciones y un hechizo estúpido…  
**  
La vida en Hogwarts, transcurría, con normalidad por así decirlo, claro omitiendo el hecho de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, enemigos mortales, ahora se amaban fervientemente, hecho extraordinario, que al parecer, nadie notaba, Hermione y Ron, Crabbe, Blaise y Goyle, parecían desconocer del todo la situación, y no por que los tortolitos se molestaran mucho en ocultar su "relación", por así decirlo, de los ojos del mundo, eran muchas ya las veces que alguien lo había descubierto en posiciones comprometedoras, en lugares aún mas comprometedores, pero a ellos parecía simplemente no importarles, se encontraban demasiado centrados en si mismos, en lo que tenían como para que les importara remotamente lo que los demás tuvieran que decir.  
  
-Harry…Harry...HARRY!!!!...- gritó una alterada Hermione-Que no escuchas que te estoy hablando…-  
  
-Que…ya si…ya te puse atención ves…-dijo un distraído Potter-…que es lo que desea señorita Granger?...-y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.  
  
-Pues solo preguntarte…-hizo una pausa para inyectarle importancia al comentario-…que diablos has estado haciendo, hace día que ni Ron ni yo te vemos…que te caemos mal o que?, dinos Harry…por que ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros…-  
  
-Que, no, ni al caso no es verdad…además que podría estar haciendo…ni que tuviera una relación en secreto o algo así…-rió ligeramente para continuar en un tono replicante-…o eso es lo que piensas…por que de seguro has de creer los rumores que corren por ahí…-  
  
-No, no es eso…-dijo seriamente la desconcertada chica por la respuesta tan agresiva de su amigo-…es solo que te extrañamos…y la verdad…-  
  
-…la verdad es que nos haces falta, Harry…- terminó Ron (nota personal: ah = que estaba ahí? xD).  
  
Harry se sintió parcialmente mal por abandonarlos, después de todo eran sus amigos, parcialmente por que se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida como para sentirse mal, quería decirle algunas palabras de apoyo, pero en ese momento se oyeron las campanas del reloj sonar, las 5:00, pensó e inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y se levanto del lugar en el que se encontraba.  
  
-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer…-dijo mientras se alejaba seguido por la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, que no terminaban de entender lo que pasaba.  
  
No quería hacerle eso a Ron y Hermione, después de todo ellos eran sus mejores amigos, pero algo mas importante lo aguardaba, eran las 5:00 PM, casi la hora en la que había acordado verse con Malfoy su desde hacía unos meses atrás, novio por así decirlo, caminó alegremente por los pasillos de la escuela, todo le parecía hermoso, la luz que se metía a través de los ventanales le parecía fantástica, los campos verde parecían mas verdes aún, hasta saludo amablemente a Snape, cuando casi chocan en un pasillo. Y al fin llegó, cruzando por un pasadizo secreto, que algunas semanas atrás había encontrado en el mapa merodeador, a un cuarto que entre y Draco, y robándose algunas cosillas aquí y allá , muebles de la oficina de Snape, la cama de Neville, pobre de por si su vida era mala ahora sin cama, y otras cosas que les parecieron interesantes llamándolo de alguna manera, aunque hay que confesar que el retrato de la mama de Finch fue por pura maldad, al final el resultado había sido una habitación, prácticamente decente, con decoraciones muy peculiares, y con todo lo suficiente para pasar un muy buen rato, y que ratos habían pasado, la parejita había dejado siglos atrás la manita sudada, para entregarse por completo a la pasión, mas de una vez tuvieron que sellar el cuarto con algún hechizo para que la actividad no pudiera llegar a oídos no deseados.  
  
-Dragón Rojo-susurro Harry con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, y la pared de piedras se estremeció violentamente, dándole paso a través de ellas.  
  
-Llegaste…- dijo Draco, que se encontraba sentado en un enorme sillón verde, con adornos plateados, el cual obviamente se habían robado de la sala común de Slytherin, a para muchachitos estos, asaltaron todo Hogwarts,-…te esperaba…-añadió mientras que jugaba con su varita.  
  
-Si, es que tuve un pequeño altercado…con Ron y Hermione…puedes creerlo dicen que casi no paso tiempo con ellos…- ríe, pero solo un poco y casi silenciosamente.  
  
-Hay, ese pobretón y la sangre sucia…digo…-dijo al ver como Harry fruncía ligeramente el entre cejo-…es Hermione y Ron…pero no te preocupes por ellos, no creo que tu ausencia les cause un daño emocional permanente o si…- dice ala ves que de un pequeño tirón obliga a Harry a sentarse en sus piernas-…además. No estas haciendo nada malo o si?...- sonríe descaradamente, y le propina un delicado beso al ojiverde, que lo responde de la misma manera.  
  
-Pues no…-dice Harry mientras juega tiernamente con los cabellos dorados de su amado-…creo que no…-musitó Harry antes de ser el ahora quien le dirigía un apasionado beso a su querido Draco.-Sabes…-agregó, mientras se acomodaba tiernamente entre los brazos de Malfoy, quien delicadamente lo abrazó, con una mano, con la otra jugaba con sus cabellos negros como la noche, y le propina un suave y delicado beso en la frente de Potter para después acomodar su cabeza en los enmarañados cabellos,-…nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora…- dijo Harry mientras que suavemente acariciaba el pecho del rubio sobre las ropas,-…de hecho nunca he sido feliz…hasta hoy…-, el comentario le extraño al rubio, por que aunque hace meses que habían llevado cierta relación, nunca ni el ni Harry se habían puesto a hablar realmente de lo que significa el estar juntos, y esta era la primera ves que podría de verdad conocer lo que sentía Harry, nunca se había puesto a pensar ello, la mayoría de las veces solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, por sus sentimientos, y ahora estaba a punto de descubrirlo, pudo haber seguido así pensado, por horas, pero la voz de Harry lo interrumpió, -…sabes, siempre pensé que mi vida era un total desastre, un desperdicio, que simplemente no tenía sentido…y mas de una vez pensé en acabar con ella…-Draco mi atento la confesión del chico-que-vivió, de su chico-que-vivió, sierre había pensado que la vida de este joven, que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos y al que por alguna razón incluso para el desconocida, amaba como a nadie en este mundo, era perfecta, sabía vagamente que pasaba sus veranos con unos muggles, que le hacía la vida pesada, pero nunca se puso a pensar detenidamente en los problemas que Harry realmente sufría,-…la muerte de mis padres, aunque no los conocí, y todo la gente piense que "ay! Pero no importa, no parece dolerle tanto…", me afectó, y me sigue afectando, y en muchas ocasiones es lo único que me mantiene vivo, el sentimiento de venganza, es lo que me rescata de mis mas profundas depresiones, cuando los Dursley no pueden hacer mi vida mas miserable, cuando mi estúpida cicatriz no me puede doler más, cuando mi estúpida fama no causa mas soledad, es ese sentimiento de odio de rencor lo que me rescata de ponerle fin a mi patética existencia…-una pasusa y una mirada llena de dolor, y soledad, pero a la ves de cierta manera de amor, se pone de píe, se pasea por la habitación, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos lentamente cada uno de los objetos que habían en la pared, a la ves que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y por mas que intento contenerse, empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, ante un Draco que lo miraba extasiado, en una mezclase de comprensión, amor y compasión mas allá de toda lástima, después de todo el también había tenido sus propios problemas y traumas que no lo dejaban vivir, bueno al menos no decentemente, sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de decirle que el estaba ahí para protegerlo, para quererlo, que nada malo le iba a suceder a mi lado, pero su propia confusión lo contuvo, hasta un nuevo comentario de Harry logro sacarlo del trance en el que entro después de escuchar el pequeño monologo de Potter,-…pero luego te encontré a ti, y vi en mi vida una razón mas para vivir aparte del odio y de la soledad, y encontré algo que nunca había sentido, por primera vez me sentí feliz…-, acabo por decir mirando tiernamente al muchacho que se encontraba aún tendido en el sillón.  
  
Su corazón se estremeció al no recibir respuesta a tan sincera confesión, y los ojos grises que lo miraban detenidamente con asombro, aunque sin desprecio, lastima o indeferencia, lo lastimaban, quería respuesta no quería que lo miraran como un bicho raro, y quien quiere eso la verdad?, y cuando la desesperación estaba apunto de volarle lo sesos, Malfoy reaccionó , de la mejor manera que pudo, después de todo era un Malfoy, abrazó tiernamente a Harry, y después de plantarle un suave beso en sus labios, dijo en un tono cariñoso,-…Te amo…y nada te va a pasar a mi lado, te lo prometo…-al mirar los ojos de Harry anonadados, Draco sonríe ligeramente y agrega-…y mira que es una promesa Malfoy…- Harry sonríe, y acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy, fusionándose en un tierno abrazó, que no se prolongo por mucho debido a que las campanas del reloj de la escuela lo interrumpieron,-…las 7…es algo tarde creo que deberíamos irnos no crees…-, dice Malfoy, con algo de desgano, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido al menos mas rápido de lo que el hubiera deseado, tenía tantas ganas de contarle tantas cosas, de desahogar las penas que desde niño había cargado, de ser el mismo, sin tener que fingir, sin tener que insultar a nadie, para ocultar su baja autoestima, pero el tiempo, ya había metido mas de una vez en problemas a Harry por la hora, y no quería que ocasionarle mas,(NA: si Malfoy estaba siendo considerado, y talvez el Malfoy de JK Rowling no lo sea pero el mío si, jijiji =P),-…no debemos de retrasarnos más o te meterás en problemas…-, agregó Draco en un tono serio, -…si tienes razón…- dijo Harry-…ve tu primero…después de todo no queremos que descubran nuestro pequeño ni de amor…- añadió guiñando pícaramente el ojo,-…nos vemos, en la noche a la hora de siempre…-musitó tiernamente Malfoy, y salió de la habitación.  
  
Una figura misteriosa se deslizaba grácil mente a través de los pasillos del oscuro castillo, moviéndose principalmente entre las sombras, dejándose iluminar raramente por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por los ventanales, parecía vagar sin sentido de un lado, a otro sin un fin en especial.  
  
-A que estúpida hora me dijo…-musitaba molestamente-…no me acuerdo…maldición debo de poner mas atención a las cosas cuando voy a entender!!!...- se decía para si mientras daba vueltas alrededor del pasillo que daba a las mazmorras-…si me acordara…o si preguntara…no eso jamás…mejor espero aquí que mas da no debe tardar en pasar…-  
  
De pronto se escucharon unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, la figura desconocida subía lentamente las escaleras, su cara no se alcanzaba a distinguir claramente, debido a la gran oscuridad, sumado con que la figura portaba una túnica negra en la cual se distinguía una insignia color plata que brillaba como si flotara en la oscuridad,-…mmm…maldición Malfoy eres un estúpido…como se te ocurre venir tan temprano apenas son las 11:15, pero no al muchachito lo tenía que matar la ansiedad…maldito Potter las cosas que me hace hacer…-musitaba para si en voz baja, pero no suficientemente baja como para que el otro individuo no lo alcanzara a escuchar.  
  
-Esta aquí…-dijo complacido, y se escondió en las sombras, a esperar que Malfoy pasará frente a el. Draco seguía por su parte muy atareado con los reclamos para si, que nisiquiera notó la presencia de este ser, cosa que nunca hubiera pasado, el estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la oscuridad como para ser engañado por lo que se esconde en ella, -…Malfoy…-dijo la criatura,-…Quien diablos…-dijo Malfoy ala vez que daba un pequeño brinco de la impresión-…quien diablos se esconde ahí…- alcanzó a corregir-  
  
-Solo soy yo…Cross…-dijo calmadamente el muchacho ala ves que se bajaba la capucha de su túnica,-… que crees que eres al único que le gusta tomar paseos nocturnos…- ala ves que sonreía ligeramente-…oye, pero sabes necesito platicar contigo de algo, tienes tiempo?…-  
  
Malfoy que tenía algo de tiempo extra, debido a su ataque de ansiedad había salido demasiado temprano de sus aposentos y le sobraba un poco de tiempo, bueno la verdad era que le sobraba mucho mucho tiempo, y no quería pasarlo solo en el escondite, sabía que Harry era muy puntual, y mas que nada controlado por lo que casi nunca o nunca sufría por ese tipo de problemas, así que decidió acceder a la proposición del moreno muchacho.  
  
-Genial!!...-exclame el muchacho de cabello negro-…ven acompáñame…hay una habitación abierta por aquí cerca…-  
  
Después de pasar como unos cinco minutos, por fin llegaron,-con que cerca…-pensó sarcásticamente Malfoy en su mente, pero de todas maneras entró, la luz de la chimenea y unas cuantas velas iluminaban el ambiente, Cross dejó entre abierta la puerta, -No sería mejor que la cerraras, si nos descubren aquí nos meteremos en problemas…- replicó Malfoy relajadamente, como si el comentario fuera meramente para tener conversación, mas que una preocupación por que alguien los viera,-No…-dijo bruscamente, pero luego agregó amablemente-…es que la chimenea no tiene muy buena salida, y si la cierro se llenará de humo…entonces si tendremos problemas…-sonrío para aligerar la certeza de su comentario "NO" anterior.  
  
-Que me querías decir…-dijo Malfoy sin rodeos, tenía algo que hacer y de verdad que no quería llegar tarde, debido a que Potter tendía a desanimarse si lo dejaban esperando(NA: si son unos pervertidos, pero así me gustan ;)!!!).  
  
-Uy! que brusco…-dijo Cross en un tono divertido-…si no querías venir pues no hubieras venido…aunque en tu conciencia iba quedar de que un pobre adolescente sufriera un Daño emocional enorme, y su pobre vida se tirara a la basura…-una lágrima sarcástica corrió por su mejilla, para reafirmar el papel de victima que había tomado.  
  
-Mm…jugamos a la victima…-dijo Malfoy seriamente, no lo podía engañar, -…dime ya que quieres…-  
  
-Esta bien…ya no te exaltes…-dijo en un tono mas relajado-Lo que quería preguntarte era…-pausa como las que se hacen en los Reality Shows cuando se va a expulsar a alguien o anunciar a un ganador (NA: vease Big Brother =P), y cuando Draco se encontraba a punto de explotar de la histeria, prosiguió-…. Quería preguntarte si conocías a un tal Harry passDfdff…- arrastrando la ultima palabra para que no se pudiese entender.  
  
-Que preguntó?...-ni por un momento le pasó por la cabeza que podría tratarse de Harry Potter, después de todo ese era un nombre muy común (NA: demasiado común diría yo ), y miró a Cross con una cara de desconcierto.  
  
-Lo que oíste Draco…¡¡¡Quiero saber si tu andas con ese tal HARRY!!! pdsdfer…-lo último lo dijo en voz baja casi en un susurró, algo se traía entre manos, era obvio, pero Draco no lo notó, el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo había ablandado un poco su mente anterior mente severamente desconfiada, hasta hacerla casi tan inocente como la del mismo Potter (NA: Lo que hace el amor vdd?...), y dijo la única cosa que su ahora mas inocente cerebro le alcanzó a procesar,-No yo ni conozco a ese Harry, no tengo nada que ver con el… -dijo severamente, mientras fruncía el entrecejo y mostraba su mejor cara de asco, sin sabe lo que se encontraba detrás de la entreabierta puerta.  
  
-Gracias, eso era todo lo que queriam….digo quería escuchar…-y sonrío malvadamente,-…sabes…-agregó melosamente-…me tienes muy olvidado…donde te has metido…extraño nuestras escapaditas románticas…- Draco simplemente contestó-…he estado ocupado, por decirlo de alguna manera…-mientras fijaba su vista alrededor de la habitación, de verdad le urgía ver a Harry, se moría de ganas de estar con el (NA: si supiera =)), -…Draquito...-dijo cariñosamente Cross, lo que obligó a Draco a salir de su trance, para voltear a ver a Cross, quien en menos de un segundo ya tenía sus labios bien puestos sobre los Draco, este último no alcanzo a reaccionar, o al menos comprender la situación, quedando al principio inmóvil, pero después respondiendo animosamente el beso, besaba cabronamente bien el muchachito, quien se resistiría, pero un pensamiento lo hizo volver en si,-…Harry me espera…-, rompió repentinamente la conexión, miro por un segundo a Cross con cara de Consternación, se levanto sin decirle nada y se dirigió vertiginosamente hacía la puerta, tenía una cita con su Potter, y nadie nisiquiera este muchacho que besaba endiabladamente bien y que además estaba endiabladamente bueno iban a impedírselo, o bueno al menos así pensaba.  
  
Abrió la puerta de golpe solo para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con sorpresa, desespero, enojo, tristeza y una combinación de sentimientos que seguramente ni el mismo Potter lograría entender,-Mierda, Mierda, MIERDA!!!!!....-pensó desesperado Malfoy al ver las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por la mejilla, contra su voluntad obviamente, Malfoy solo lo miraba con los ojos como platos,-…desde cuando estaba ahí…que había visto….Mierda…estúpido Cross…-  
  
Unos minutos atrás…  
  
Una varita mágica se movía de un lado a otro, serían alrededor de las 10:45, Potter yacía pacientemente en su cama, después de todo dentro de una hora y algo se reuniría, con su ahora recién descubierto motivo para vivir, y así se retorcía placidamente en su cama sin esperar el peligro que le acechaba, simplemente recordando los maravillosos encuentros que le había concedido el ahora dueño de su virginidad (NA: que cursi y pervertido pero me gusta x)).  
  
-Ansciatia…-susurro una misteriosa voz a al vez que su dueño ondulaba delicadamente su varita en el aire.  
  
De pronto la placidez de Harry, se vio afectada y en su lugar apareció una enorme ansiedad y unas ganas tremendas de ver a Malfoy, giraba y giraba en su aposento pero simplemente no lograr calmarse, la cara de Draco le llenaba la cabeza y mas que calmarlo como lo hacía hace unos momento lo intranquilizaban mas, las 11:05, -…no puedo mas…- se dijo así mismo y se levanto de un alto de la cama, poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad, mientras caminaba con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie en la habitación, ni en la sala común donde dormía Neville desde que misteriosamente desapareció su cama semanas atrás.(NA: Pobre Neville no debí Hacerle eso x().  
  
Cuidadosamente Harry bajo las escaleras que llevaban a su sala común, con la protección de su capa de invisibilidad, no quería que Finch o su tonta gata lo descubriera, avanzó sigilosamente entre la oscuridad, desprevenido de lo que después le ocurría, pasó por una habitación iluminada que se encontraba muy cerca de la sala común Gryffindor, el sonido de su nombre lo hizo detenerse, se retiro la capa de la cabeza, y se asomó ligeramente a través de la entrecerrada puerta, para su sorpresa se encontró con Draco, el cual parecía sostener una acalorada plática con alguien no que no alcanzaba,-…Diablos, quizás algún maestro lo descubrió y ahora esta en problemas…-, fue el primer pensamiento que corrió por la cabeza de Harry. Pero la voz joven que se escucho enseguida y la cara de desconcierto de Draco, le hicieron cambiar de parecer.  
  
-Lo que oíste Draco…¡¡¡Quiero saber si tu andas con ese tal HARRY!!!…-, dijo el misterioso muchazo, seguido de un susurro imperceptible al oído humano, o bueno al menos a la distancia en la que Harry se encontraba, estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Potter se helara, sabía que corrían rumores por la escuela de lo de el y Draco, pero no pensó que hubiese nadie lo suficientemente informado como para hacer una pregunta tan directa como esa, le estremecía pensar en la respuesta que Malfoy daría, -… No yo ni conozco a ese Harry, no tengo nada que ver con el…-, contestó Malfoy groseramente, mientras mostraba su mejor cara de indignación y asco, los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas que contra su voluntad comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, nunca se esperó que Malfoy aceptara todo así sin mas ni mas, pero jamás se espero ser despreciado tan perramente, y menos después de lo que había ocurrido esta tarde, podía sentir su corazón lentamente partirse al sonido de las duras palabras de Malfoy, pero siguió mirando,-…tiene que haber una buena explicación para esto…-, pensó mientras limpiaba bruscamente sus ojos con su túnica, pero lo que paso a continuación, terminó no solo de partirle el corazón sino de hacérselo pedazos, pisotearlo y después como si nada tirarlo despectivamente al bote de la basura.  
  
Frente a Malfoy, se paró un muchacho, de piel morena muy guapo,-…que Malfoy con el nuevo slytherin…-, pensó Harry, escuchó el meloso llamado que el moreno le hizo a su Draco, y vio sin poder hacer nada como sus bocas se unían en un apasionado beso que Malfoy contestaba afanosamente, su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente al presenciar la escena, por su cabeza empezaron a pasar imágenes de las últimas semanas con Draco, -…que estúpido soy…-se decía a si mismo, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus blancas mejillas, enrojeciendo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas,-…que pendejo eres Potter, como pudiste confiar en un slytherin…en un Malfoy…-, mientras la lucha de bocas tomaba lugar, el cerebro de Harry se desconecto, ya no veía mas aunque seguía de pie del otro lado de la puerta, su mente se encontraba en shock como era posible, que el Malfoy que solo instantes atrás le decía que lo quería estuviera ahora haciendo esto, como era posible que fuera tan estúpido, tan ciego, se reclamaba a si mismo, ya muy ajeno a lo que ocurría en la habitación como para observar lo que se aproximaba.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con unos muy sorprendidos ojos plateados, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran, y no quiso, en este momento muy pocas cosas le importaban, y el hecho de que lo vieran llorar no era una de ellas, se quedo viéndolos un momento anonadado, triste, resentido, pero mas que nada con el corazón roto, su cabeza parecía flotar en el aire, su cuerpo aún se encontraba cubierto con la capa, y así el duelo de miradas se prolongo por un instante más, ambos parecían sorprendidos de encontrarse en esa situación, pero Harry no pudo mas, se volvió y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras musitaba para si-…Malfoy, te odio….-, apretando los ojos para contener el llanto.  
  
La cabeza de Potter, se movía estrepitosamente hacía la sala Gryffindor,-…diablos…-pensó desesperadamente Malfoy-…se va, y lo que es peor dentro de unos segundos ya no lo veré…-(NA: si Malfoy sabe de la capa, después de todo se aman no?), de la forma mas rápida que pudo y antes de que Harry se alejara demasiado, Malfoy sacó su varita y gritó el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente-OBLIVIATE!!!...(NA: No tengo idea de cómo se escribe =S)- un rayo de luz blanca salió de la varita golpeando súbitamente a Harry quien cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, se sacudió un momento, y luego volteó a ver a su agresor,-Malfoy…-gritó agresivamente, sacando su varita al ver que Malfoy aún sostenía la suya, y a la vez que sostenía amenazadoramente su varita contra el rubio, dijo desconcertado-…que diablos hago aquí….que haces apuntándole con esa varita…-   
  
-No, Harry…-musitó el rubio, quien luego corrigió debido a la cara de desconcierto de este-…digo Potter, baja tu varita, es que íbamos a nuestro encuentro de las doce, te acuerdas…-, Harry lo miro aún mas extrañado aún,-… encuentro de las doce?..-, dijo confundidamente,-…por que diablos me reuniría contigo a las 12…-.  
  
Draco se estremeció al escuchar estas palabras, obliviate era un hechizo muy inestable y si se utilizaba sin precaución podía borrar mas memoria de la deseada, pero en el momento no lo pensó, tal vez por que no tenía una excusa, o al menos una creíble del por que había respondido el besó de Cross, y pensó que decir que besaba cabronamente bien no sería muy bien recibido por el ojiverde, su cabeza se perdió imaginándome cuanta memoria le habría borrado, pero algo era seguro el Harry con el que había compartido los últimos meses ya no existía, o al menos ya salía a la luz, y lo que tenía frente era otra persona completamente distinta,-…diablos Malfoy ahora si que la cagaste…- se decía para si-…que vas a hacer ahora…-.  
  
Harry seguía de pie con su varita bien firme, mientras pensaba-…que diablos estoy haciendo con Malfoy, esto no me da buena espina, pero…no, no creo, algo malo debe de estar pasando…-, por fin se decidió y dijo mientras bajaba su varita y dijo-…Sabes no perderé mi tiempo contigo, así que me voy, cuídate Malfoy…- y siguió caminando así sin mas ni mas, en dirección a la casa Gryffindor ante la atónita mirada de un rubio desconcertado.  
  
-Que estúpido eres Draco…-pensaba intensamente el muchacho de ojos grises-…ahora que las cosas por fin estaban saliendo bien tenias que echarlo todo a perder…la súper cagaste, pendejo…-, hasta que el sonido de unas manos que aplaudían lo saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Bravo…-se escuchó decir a un misterioso personaje que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, recargado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pararse en silencio en la oscuridad,-…ni yo lo hubiera podido hacer mejor, mira que borrarle la mente a tu noviecito para que se olvidara de ti, simplemente brillante…- agregó a la ves que reía sarcásticamente.  
  
Draco lanzo una de sus famosas miradas de despreció, y con toda la dignidad que era capaz de aparentar salió caminando rumbo a su sala común, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y mas que nada un gran problema que resolver.  
  
-Bien hecho, Cross…-dijo la voz orgullosa-…resulto más interesante de lo que pensé…-  
  
-Tienes razón, Ian…-dijo Cross a la vez que sonreía pícaramente-…muy pronto sucederá…-  
  
Harry daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su cama, pensando en lo sucedido, que diablos estaba haciendo con Malfoy, en un pasillo oscuro, no lo alcanzaba a comprender, aunque desde hacía algunos meses atrás que sus hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas, y empezaba a mirar a Draco con algo mas que simple rivalidad, pero jamás llegó a pensar que algo así se llegaría a dar, simplemente no,-…estas loco Harry…- musito en voz baja para si, mientras el brillo de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana lo obligaba a dormir.  
  
Unos ojos grises se posaban pesadamente en la chimenea, adornada con pequeñas serpientes pateadas a los costados, aunque cansados se negaban a dormir,-…maldición…-, pensaba calladamente Malfoy, mientras veía las cambiantes llamas,-…por que siempre tengo que echar a perder las cosas…- dijo en voz baja, y sus ojos se empañaron un poco, una suave lágrima recorrió su mejilla, y recostó sobre el sillón ensimismado.  
  
La luz de un sol radiante se filtraba por las ventanas de los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras que el trío fantástico de Gryffindor, caminaba por ellos, eran alrededor de las 8:00 am, se dirigían a desayunar.  
  
-Oigan, donde esta Neville…-pregunta Harry a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, quienes se voltean a mirarlo extrañados-…es que ahora que me levante no lo vi en la sala común…-  
  
-¿Neville quien?...-pregunta Ron extrañado-…no conozco a ningún Neville…-  
  
-Si, Neville ya sabes….de dientes grandes, pelo oscuro, medio tonto, torpe con las manos…Neville…-dijo a sus amigos, convencido-…que me van a decir que ya no lo recuerdan  
  
-mm…pues no, nunca he conocido a algún Neville y tu Ron?...-preguntó Hermione extrañada,-…no, Harry que te traes?...te sientes bien?...-aseveró el pelirrojo.  
  
-Mmm….pues si….-contestó extrañado el ojiverde.  
  
-No!!!, demonios olvide mi libro de mutaciones…y toca después del desayuno…los alcanzo en el comedor si?...-se apresuró a decir una muy apurada Hermione mientras corría por el pasillo rumbo a la sala principal de Gryffindor.  
  
EL aire se hacía pesado en el cuarto donde dos amigos, tenían una acalorada conversación, muy acalorada si me lo permiten.  
  
-…te quiero…- decía el muchacho moreno aun muy agitado ojiazul antes de que sus bocas se entrelazaran en un delicioso y apasionado beso,-…yo también…-le contestaba el muchacho de rizos castaño claros, mientras se separaba un poco de su ardiente compañero y agregar después-… y dentro de poco…ya no estaremos condenados a esto…-, se apresuraba a desabrochar su camisa, mientras el moreno le besaba delicadamente el cuello, y le susurraba obscenidades al oído, -…cógeme…quiero sentirte dentro de mi…-le musitaba entre suspiros gemidos y besos, -…claro Cross…- le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules mientras que delicadamente le metía la mano debajo del pantalón, jugando ávidamente con una a muy avanzada erección que se abultaba dolorosamente en el pantalón de su amante, con la otra mano pellizcaba y masajeaba brusca y delicadamente su pezón, mientras su boca recorría afanosamente su cuello, lamiendo, chupando, besando cada rincón de este, los gemidos, quejidos y gritos por parte de Cross no se hicieron esperar-….tómame, Ian, te deseo…-, y sus bocas se fusionaron una vez mas en un ardiente beso, Ian le arrancó los pantalones, prácticamente a Cross, y comenzó a penetrarlo bruscamente, ante los gemidos de un muy exaltado, adolorido pero sobre todo excitado compañero.  
  
-Ahhh….perdón…- decía una muy sonrojada Hermione-…es que oescuche un sonidos extraños y decidí ver que pasaba, pero les juro que no era mi intención…- mientras se volteaba, para darles la espalda.  
  
-Mierda…-pensaron ambos al unísono, pensaron en decirle que no era lo que pensaba, pero prefirieron no hacerlo, tal vez por que el hecho de estar penetrando a tu amigo es un hecho difícil de no notar, o de confundirse con otra acción, así que Ian acertó a decir-…oye, por favor no se lo comentes a nadie, no quiero que corran mas rumores de mi OK? Por favor?...-con un tono meloso en su voz.  
  
-OK...-musitó Hermione tímidamente -…no vi nada, me voy…- y apresuró su andar hacía la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Harry y Ron entraron al gran comedor, que aunque era una de las horas pico para el desayuno se encontraba prácticamente vacío.  
  
-Oye…por que hay tan poca, gente…-dijo confuso Harry-…el lugar debería de estar atestado…-  
  
-Que dices…-respondió Ron con naturalidad-…si toda la escuela esta aquí…que te pasa Harry…- - No, nada…-dijo el Gryffindor seriamente, quien no terminaba por creerse lo que escuchaba, Hogwarts siempre había tenido un gran cantidad de alumnos pero los que estaban en la sala no llegaban a los 300, pero se lo guardó para si no tenía muchas ganas de discutir y menos con lo que había pasado la noche anterior, así que simplemente se limitó a caminar seriamente pensando hacía una banca de Gryffindor..  
  
Draco Malfoy, caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo, aún conservaba la remota esperanza de que la noche anterior hubiera sido solo un mal sueño, tenía la esperanza de no haberle borrado parte de su memoria a Harry Potter, que aunque suene ilógico, después de su padre era la única persona que de verdad le había llegado a importar de alguna manera, entró al Gran comedor y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la mesa Gryffindor, una mirada con extrañeza que no duro mucho de unos ojos verdes le hicieron, caer en cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño, que era una realidad, dio una vuelta en seco, y caminó vertiginosamente por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina Snape, estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Harry, ni importaba lo que costase, eso no se iba a quedar así, se repetía a si mismo mientras se perdía por el pasillo.


	3. En las sombras de la mente

Los personajes no son míos, son de una tipa super mega rica llamada JK Rowling, yo solo los uso para mis retocidas historias =P.  
  
Bueno, aqui estoy con otro capítulo mas, muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han leído tanto a las que dejan reviews como a las que no xD, bueno este capítulo es un poco como decirlo sangriento, bueno ojala que les guste, por su atención gracias...  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
**En las sombras de la mente  
**  
Malfoy, caminaba apresuradamente rumbo a la oficina de Snape, no pensaba contarle nada de lo hasta ahora sucedido, pero se imagino que en su despacho debería de haber un libro que tuviera algún tipo de solución a su problema,-…debe de haber una solución, tiene que…-, se paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts apresuradamente mientras, se dirigía a su objetivo, se escondió calladamente junto a una pared a esperar que Snape saliera de su oficina para dirigirse al comedor, después de todo no quería que su padrino se enterase de que secretamente pretendía utilizar su oficina, y no por que lo regañase sino por que no quería que le preguntase para que, no pensó que lo entendería, y mientras Severus se alejaba por el pasillo, Draco se acerco ala puerta sigilosamente, se poso frente a ella y murmuro-…Infierno verde…-, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y le permitió el paso a la majestuosa oficina de Snape, no muye grande pero con el tamaño suficiente como para albergar un pequeño laboratorio y un librero lleno de enciclopedias de todas las pociones habidas y por haber.  
  
Busco y rebusco una y otra vez en aquellos grandes libros, amarillos de viejos, pero la respuesta simplemente no salía, y el tiempo, pasaba, muy rápido para pesar de Draco, quien casi destrozaba los libros de la desesperación, la mañana se fue como agua, para Draco, quien tras abandonar su improductiva búsqueda decidió abandonar el lugar no quería que Snape descubriera que había esta en su despacho y sin su consentimiento, a decir verdad eso no le importaba, pero no se sentía con muchas ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a Snape, que no era precisamente un fanático de su recién descubierto amor, caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts , había perdido las clases de toda la mañana, pero no le importaba.  
  
Pasaba rápidamente por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su casa, no quería encontrarse en este momento con su pequeño problema, pero muchas veces el destino no esta de nuestro lado, y justo cuando faltaba un pasillo para llegar a ellas, lo escucha, la voz que solo días antes lo emocionaba, e incluso excitaba, ahora lo hacía estremecerse, Harry Potter caminaba por el mismo pasillo que el, seguido por sus inseparables amigos, pero eso no importaba, la sangre sucia y el pobretón nunca fueron ni serán la prioridad de Draco Malfoy, o bueno al menos eso pensaba, rápidamente miró hacía los lados buscando un lugar donde escapar, pero es inútil el encuentro es inevitable.  
  
-Pero que tenemos si es el Gran Draco Malfoy…-dice Ron burlonamente, ante la mirada de desapruebo de Hermione y una ligera risa de Harry-…donde te habías metido toda la mañana te extrañamos mucho en clase de pociones…-dándole un toque sarcástico a la ultima palabra.  
  
-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley…-dice fríamente Draco-…lo que yo haga en las mañanas, es algo que solo me concierne a mi y nada mas…-  
  
Los ojos de Ron se llenan de enojo, odiaba la forma en la que Draco le contestaba, tan altivo y prepotente, haciendo menos a los demás, y severamente dijo,-…te sientes la gran cosa Malfoy siempre haciendo menos a los demás, estúpido…estúpido lampiño…-  
  
Draco rió mentalmente, había que aceptar que el pobretón no era muy bueno insultando, pero como dicen la intención es lo que cuenta no se podía quedar así, y contesto el insulto o intento de insulto del Weasley,-…que tu no te sientas mas que nadie no significa que los demás nos sintamos mas que todos…- dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio.  
  
-Malfoy…-dijo rápidamente Harry al ver como la cara de su pelirrojo amigo se ponía roja del coraje,-…por que no nos dejas seguir nuestro camino por favor…- y jaló a Ron del brazo mientras pasaba con indiferencia a un lado de Draco, Hemione tras de ellos.  
  
Draco se quedo en blanco, su corazón se vació al escuchar las palabras frías de la boca del ojiverde, no podía articular palabra alguna, sus ojos se nublaron al recordar que era su culpa que Harry lo tratara con aquella indiferencia que le calaba los huesos, estuvo ahí parado, solo pensando, por un momento, hasta que decidió irse sin reparar en limpiar las lágrimas que ahora le corrían por su fina cara.  
  
Los días pasaron, y la solución no llegaba, Malfoy pasaba cada ves mas horas en la biblioteca, buscaba y rebuscaba los libros del despacho de Snape, pero la solución simplemente no llegaba, el una ves bello rostro de Draco, se veía demacrado, las ojeras le adornaban los ojos, y le una vez perfecto cabello se veía un poco maltratado y algo sucio, en general, se veía muy descuidado y desatendido, pero no le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era recuperar a su Harry, a la persona que había logrado alejar esa soledad que hacía tiempo lo llenaba, que lleno su corazón de algo mas que odio y rencor, debía tenerlo de nuevo no importaba lo que le costara.  
  
Por mas que buscaba la solución esta se negaba a aparecer, sus ojos cansados recorrían un y otra vez las grandes hojas de los libros amarillados por el tiempo, después de varios días de intentar encontrar una salida simplemente se rindió, hundió la cabeza en una señal de derrota, y de pronto, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, -..No, no, no…- musitó para si-…lo que sea menos eso…-, pero el pensamiento no se iba y a decir verdad no se encontraba en situación de elegir, levantó su cabeza y buscó alrededor, después de todo estaba en la biblioteca tenía que estar ahí, ¿Dónde mas?, miro de un lado a otro y la vio, en una de las mesas mas escondidas y rodeada de libros estaba Hermione Gragner, muy concentrada en su lectura como para notar los ojos del rubio que se posaban sobre ella.  
  
Lentamente Malfoy cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo, y se levantó,-…Maldición…no puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer…- pensaba mientras caminaba a una mesa aledaña, dudoso.  
  
-hola…Sangre…digo… Hermione…- dijo Draco a Hermione, quien levantó su vista extrañada para encontrarse con el rubio quien la miraba fijamente, se cara se lleno de desconcierto, al escuchar su nombre nunca pensó que fuera a venir de un Slytherin y menos de ese Slytherin, lo miró entre confundida y molesta, mientras fríamente decía-… ¿si, Malfoy, que se te ofrece?...-  
  
-Ammm….este…te quiero pedir un favor…-dijo Malfoy, maldiciendo interiormente por lo que estaba diciendo-….maldita sangre sucia, sirve de algo por primera vez en tu vida….-pensó, tragó un poco de saliva y se animo a decir-…claro, si puedes guardar un pequeño secreto…-  
  
Hermione le irrito el escuchar estas palabras,-…claro que puedo guardar un secreto, quien crees que soy… ¿tu?...-pensó mientras sus ojos giraban despectivamente, pero la insiste mirada del ojigris le hizo contestar su petición,-…haber dime…-  
  
El escuchar las palabras de Hermione le dio seguridad a Draco, quien se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella, mientras musitaba en voz baja-…no has sentido a Potter…- pensó que decirle Harry solo traería mas desconcierto a la de por si ya muy confundida chica-…un poco diferente…como que se le olvidaron algunas cosas…- termino arqueando elegantemente una ceja.  
  
Hermione se estremeció, si, había notado últimamente que Harry no era el mismo, parecía que había olvidado todas sus últimas clases, y solo hacia el ridículo una y otra ves cuando lo profesores le preguntaban, además de haber olvidado pequeños incidentes que había ocurrido entre ellos, como el hecho que desde hacía tiempo no les hablaba y que se había alejado de ellos, cosa que al preguntarle simplemente dijo,-…no Hermione, siempre hemos estado juntos que no…-, dejándola aún mas confundida, y dándole un sentido especial a lo que Draco había dicho, obviamente tenía algo que ver con lo que le ocurría a Harry y ella definitivamente iba a descubrir lo que se traía este entre manos,-…si, puede ser, ¿Por qué?, ¿tienes algo que ver?...- pregunto, mientras, al igual que Draco, arqueaba su ceja,(NA: Pobres cejas, nunca van a poder volver a sus posiciones normales después de arquearlas tanto xD).  
  
-Siempre al grano, ¿o no?, Gragner…- dijo un poco sarcástico Malfoy, pero no demasiado no quería que la sangre sucia se enojara-…pues si digamos que yo tengo algo que ver…- dijo Malfoy irónicamente, mientras retaba con la vista a Hermione, la ceja aún arqueada,-…algo?....tengo todo que ver…-pensó para así.  
  
-… ¿Que le hiciste Harry, "Malfoy"?....- dándole un tono despectivo a la última palabra, pero nunca alzando la voz después de todo estaban en la biblioteca.  
  
-… pues el, yo….mmm….como decirlo…tuvimos un encuentro con el hechizo "OBLIVIATE" por así decirlo…-dijo dudoso mientras sus manos cobraban un extraño interés para sus ojos.   
  
Hermione, rápidamente, unió los hechos, después de todo no era la chica mas inteligente del colegio por nada,-…que tu QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!...- gritó la chica de pelo castaño, ganándose un gran -Shhhh….- de la bibliotecaria, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse un poco, pero siguió con un tono de molestia en su cara-…pero, que diablos hiciste Malfoy, no sabes que ese hechizo en muy…-  
  
-…inestable y si no se usa por magos bla bla bla… ahórrate el discurso, Gragner, aunque no lo creas yo también se leer…- un poco de enojo se alcanzaba a distinguir en su voz, pero aun alcanzaba a conservar la tan afamada compostura Malfoy-…lo que quiero es que me ayudes, a resolverlo….digo a devolverle la memoria a Harry…-  
  
Hermione lo miró un momento, y tratando de controlar su furia,-…¡No!...-dijo rotundamente, mientras recogía sus cosas y se levantaba de la mesa-…creo que ya has hecho suficiente Malfoy….- terminó mientras sus pasos la dirigían a la entrada.  
  
Malfoy la miró, recoger sus cosas, y luego un poco mas tarde caminar a la entrada, nunca espero esa reacción de la sangre sucia, y no sabía que hacer, así que antes de que se alejara demasiado le dijo en un tono suplicante-…Hermione, por favor…- maldiciendo para si lo que acababa de decir, pero no quedaba otra opción.  
  
Hermione se paró en seco, volteó con una mirada horroriza,-…seguramente algo horrible debe de haber pasado para que Malfoy lo pida por favor…-, y ante la mirada de desesperación que Draco le propinaba esta volvió a la mesa, se sentó lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima y le dijo en tono casi maternal, después de todo no dejaba de ser su Némesis Draco Malfoy,-…hay algo mas verdad?...-.  
  
El rostro de Draco se enrojeció, y el interés que anteriormente sus manos le habían brindado a sus ojos ahora se volvía enfermizo, maldijo el momento en que decidió hablar con la sangre sucia, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás si quería a Harry de vuelta tenía que hacerlo-…pues si…yo…yo…-, el sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente, su nerviosismo aumentaba.  
  
-…tu lo quieres, verdad…- completo la chica en un tono comprensivo, Draco se quedó helado por un momento, pero súbitamente su rostro volvió a enrojecer y el sudor volvió a correr por su rostro-…pues…pues…si, yo amo a Harry Potter…- se sentía tan bien podérselo decir a alguien que no fuera la almohada o el mismo Harry.  
  
Hermione se quedo inmóvil, por un momento, viéndolo nada mas, desde hacía tiempo que se imaginaba que entre Harry y Draco debía de estar pasando algo, pero nunca creyó que llegara a tomar lugar una palabra tan fuerte como lo era "amar", Draco la veía, y aunque podía imaginar el conflicto mental que lo que solo segundos antes le acaba de decir, no tenía tiempo de verlo, debía de regresar a Harry, cuanto antes, ya no resistía estar sin el, se sentía desesperado, su desesperación era lo que lo tenía a el, el gran Draco Malfoy, confesándole sus sentimientos a una sangre sucia, y pidiéndole que por favor le ayudara,-…piensas ayudarme?...- le dijo en un tono mas que autoritario suplicante.  
  
Hermione dudó, por un momento, pero el ver a Draco en aquella situación le hizo cambiar de opinión,-…esta bien Draco…-dijo comprensivamente para luego agregar-…lo que haya ocurrido entre tu y Harry debió de haber sido muy fuerte como para que me pidas ayuda ¿verdad?...- y sonrió ligeramente, Malfoy se limitó a ligeramente asentir con la cabeza, mientras el interés por las manos volvía al igual que el rojo a su cara, Hermione optó por no seguir con el tema, y le dijo amablemente-…hace cuanto que paso esto?...-,-Como unos 4 o 5 días, no recuerdo…-,-…Queee!!...dios casi no ahí tiempo…verás el hechizo Obliviate puede deshacerse pero solo por un periodo de 5 días, si no se vuelve irreversible…-dijo exasperadamente, mientras movía de un lado a otro-…ven mañana, como a las 5 pm, traeré a Harry y juntos encontraremos un solución, ¿si?...-  
  
Draco, asintió con la cabeza, se levanto lentamente de su silla y desapareció por el corredor, ante una Hermione que sonreía pícaramente, ya mas calmado y definitivamente lejos de la biblioteca Draco se reclino en una pared a pensar en lo sucedido, y de pronto las palabras de la sangre sucia sonaron en su cabeza,-…llevare a Harry…-,-. ..diablos…- pensó, no había pensado en Harry, que ahora debía de verlo a el como su enemigo, el volverlo a ver no era la cosa mas fácil del mundo, menos si tu lo amas y el prácticamente te odia, suspiró ligeramente y se resignó a pasar una de las tardes menos agradables de sus vida mientras caminaba hacía las mazmorras.   
  
Lo noche paso sin mas tropiezos, al igual que la mañana, Draco recibió varios regaños de parte de prácticamente todos los maestros, a excepción de Snape quien al igual que Neville y algunos otros estudiantes parecía haber desaparecido, pero nadie lo notaba, ni siquiera el mismo Draco percibía la ausencia de su padrino.  
  
EL reloj marca 4:45, y Draco Malfoy salía tranquilamente de la casa común de Slytherin, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar por la mañana, un encuentro con Harry Potter debía de ser pan comido pensó, y se encamino rumbo a la biblioteca.  
  
Al llegar, buscó un poco alrededor, y los vio, en una mesa algo escondida al fondo, estaban la sangre sucia, y Harry, de pronto un nerviosismo le llenó su ser, su paso se hacía cada vez más irregular y tambaleante a la vez que se dirigía hacia el lugar.  
  
-…ho-hola…-musitó inseguramente, la mirada de desprecio de Harry le dolió, pero prefirió no brindarle mucha importancia y se sentó tímidamente en un silla enfrente de ellos, para el asombro de Harry.  
  
-…Estas listo...- le dijo Hermione tranquilamente a Draco, este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y el asombro de Harry creció.  
  
-…Que van a hacer…-preguntó en un tono infantil y desconcertado,-…Harry…se que esto no te va a gustar pero…-dijo Hermione mientras sujetaba la mano de Harry,-…Draco dame tu mano…-, Malfoy lo hizo, ante la mirada de desprecio y asco que Potter le proporcionaba al imaginarse lo que vendría, sentía que su corazón se destrozaba mientras esas esmeraldas le atravesaban con la mirada, pero resistió, y lentamente posó su mano sobre la de Mione,-…ahora, quiero que cierren los ojos…-dijo la sangre sucia, Harry le obedeció sin mas ni mas, Malfoy no tenía idea de lo que Gragner le hubiera dicho al moreno pero estaba funcionando, Harry no preguntaba nada solo obedecía,-…esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé…- pensó para si, -…ahora quiero decirles que no domino muy bien el hechizo…-dijo mientras unía la mano de Malfoy y Harry, ambos aún con los ojos cerrados-….así que recen por que me salga bien….-s sacó su varita la puso sobre las manos y dijo con voz firme-….ADENTRARE!!!...-, de pronto una luz brilló ante los ojos cerrados de Draco, sintió un calor subir por su brazo y expandirse a todo su cuerpo, de repente fue jalado bruscamente hacía adelante, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, abrió sus ojos y ya no estaba en la biblioteca, definitivamente no estaba en la biblioteca, el cielo estaba cubierto con nubes grises, que desprendían ocasionalmente un destello de luz, el ambiente era sombrío, llenado por el grito lejano de agonía de una mujer que se detenía ocasionalmente solo para dar paso al llanto desconsolado de un bebe,-…Malfoy…- se escucho una voz que hacía eco en el lugar-…estas en la mente de Harry ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar la parte que el hechizo bloqueó, y amm….pues desbloquearla, como ya han pasado casi 5 días no te será tan fácil…-era la voz de Gragner-…cuando termines, saldrás…-,-…ok…-dijo fríamente Draco, riendo ligeramente al pensar-…si esta es la mente de gran Harry Potter me pregunto como será la mía…-.  
  
Camino con precaución por el lugar buscando indicios de lo que pudiera estar bloqueado, mientras imágenes y sonidos cambiantes inundaban el lugar, podía escuchar los regaños de los muggles con los que Harry vivía, el grito de la mujer continuaba ahí, un niño llorando solo en una habitación oscura, otro durmiendo incómodamente en una minúscula habitación, y toda una serie de imágenes que daban a entender que la vida del chico no había sido precisamente la mejor, Draco se sintió mal, veía todas esas imágenes pasar y recordó como le había hecho la vida imposible al pobre de Harry lo primeros años solo por el hecho de ser, como si el hecho de ser el no hubiera traído muchos problemas ya.  
  
Después de un rato de buscar encontró algo que parecía interesante, se acercó para verlo más de detalladamente, y distinguió la figura de Harry al parecer, desnuda, envuelto extrañamente en lo que parecían ser ramas de algún tipo de enredadera, se encontraba inconsciente, Malfoy se acercó con cuidado, tomando la cara de Harry entre sus manos, este despertó casi al contacto-…Draco, donde estoy?...-, dijo mientras intentaba moverse sin éxito, volteo a ver a su alrededor-…que es esto, por que no me puedo mover…-dijo desesperadamente,-…cálmate, yo te sacaré…-le dijo tranquilamente Draco, Harry asintió con la cabeza, tomo la enredadera entre sus manos y la empezó a quitar, lo que al parecer era relativamente fácil, un pequeño y simple tirón se rompían desapareciendo en las profundidades de la mente en la que se encontraban, pronto el cuerpo de Harry se encontraba casi liberado, solo quedaban unas cuantas alrededor de su cuello sus piernas, y sus manos, se podía distinguir ya perfectamente liberados su cara su torso, sus piernas, sus brazos, casi todo su cuerpo.  
  
De pronto, la dócil y lisa enredadera, se endureció y de ella surgieron unas gruesas espinas que rápidamente se enterraron en las manos de Draco rasgándolas profundamente, la sangre no se hizo esperar, Draco se detuvo por un momento al sentir el dolor punzante proveniente de sus extremidades perforadas, y volteó hacia arriba, las mismas espinas se clavaban profundamente en la cuello, pies y manos de Harry, su sangre corría a borbotones por su delicado torso, y en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de claro dolor y sufrimiento, gritos ahogados salían de su boca, el desespero invadió pronto la mente de Draco,-…con que a esto se refería Gragner con no tan fácil…-pensó para sí, mientras las manos volvían a sujetar las feroces ramas ahora llenas de espinas, ahora no eran tan fáciles de sacar, y podía sentir las espinas casi destrozándole las manos, su sangre combinándose con la de Harry, que corría con libertad por el torso, manos, pies cayendo a montones en el suelo formando un pequeño charco que combinada con la de Malfoy se extendía mas y mas cada vez,-…Malfoy, para te estas haciendo daño…-dijo Harry entre gemidos de dolor, y llanto ahogado,-No!...-contesto rotundamente-…yo dije que te iba a sacar y es lo que voy a hacer…- y continuó con su afanosa labor, después de un rato lo logró, ya con las manos casi desechas logró liberar a Harry de su tortura, quien cayó pesadamente en sus manos manchando de sangre la delicada ropa de rubio.  
  
Draco a pesar del dolor increíble que soportaba en sus manos, lo abrazó con fuerza, combinando su sangre con la de el, que importaba la ropa, el dolor o la sangre si otra vez tenía lo que mas quería en este mundo, otra ves tenía a su Harry, a su niño-que-vivió, estuvieron abrazándose en su charco de sangre por un momento, cuando una luz los envolvió, y Draco volvió a sentirse bruscamente empujado hacía atrás.  
  
Abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo en la biblioteca, con la mano de Harry asiéndose fuertemente a la suya, la revisó, así como el cuello de este, no había rastro del daño. Los orbes grises encontraron a las verdes.  
  
-No puedo creer lo que hiciste…-dijo Harry quitando bruscamente la mano de Harry y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
N/A: Por Favor si te gusto o no...dejame un review =D si?...click submit plzz!! 


End file.
